


Attention

by sorapantsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Exam week is only a few days away and Akashi is determined to ace every subject. But then Furihata is feeling rather horny, talk about wrong timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made a less 1K word count fic. Well, this is just a slight nsfw.

Exam week was fast approaching and Akashi’s goal was to ace every subject. He focused on studying, even during meal time; he was even reciting terms and formula while taking a bath or a piss. After classes he would often to always drop by the library for research materials and further reading on topics he wasn’t 100% confident about. And this thing deeply made Furihata frustrated.

Unlike Akashi, Furihata’s goal was just to pass all his subjects. Just passing scores were enough for him, so he was more relaxed than his lover.

Since Akashi was more focused on studying, that also meant that the two of them interact less for the past days. Furihata understood the situation, but he strongly felt the need of making out. Even for just a day – or even half a day. But alas, Akashi didn’t allow any distractions to the extent of ignoring his beloved.

Finally, Furihata couldn’t take it anymore. Right after Akashi went home from the university, Furihata dragged him to their room, pushed the confused emperor on the bed and topped him.

“Kouki?” Sei sighed, sounding irritated. “What do you think you’re do-”

Furihata quickly sealed Akashi’s lips with his. He kissed and kissed Akashi. Amusingly, Furihata haven’t mastered the art of passionate kissing yet so he was just firing quick kisses.

“Kou-” Akashi pushed Furihata away and pinned his lover down. He caught Furihata pouting.

“What are you doing?” Akashi asked, catching his breath.

“K-Kissing you?” Furihata thought his answer was lame and avoided an eye to eye contact. “Well it’s your fault… you’re not paying attention to me so…”

Akashi was baffled and then chuckled. “It’s almost exam week.”

“I know!” Furihata pouted more, eating his words. “But still…”

Amused, Akashi gave Furihata a quick kiss. He found Kouki really adorable being needy of his attention and it greatly turned him on. He couldn’t recall when was the last time he was aroused before he hit the books.

“Hmmm…” Akashi hymned.

“W-What?” Furihata shyly glanced.

“Nothing. It was funny how you were giving me quick kisses just to prevent me from talking,” Akashi said. “You could have given me a long one, you know.”

His last words made Furihata intensely blush up to his ears and it aroused the emperor even more. He knew his little puppy couldn’t do it well as he was afraid, and Akashi was thankful for that. He get to _teach_ Furihata how to do it over and over again.

“You’re so adorable, Kouki,” Akashi licked his lips. “Let me teach you _again_.”

“Wai-” Akashi inserted his tongue as he passionately kissed Furihata. His tongue playing with his beloved’s aroused Furihata on a dangerous level already.

Akashi was almost seemingly _eating_ Furihata with how aggressive he was kissing him. Furihata’s face was bright red and tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Hm!” Furihata moaned as he felt Akashi’s warm hand sliding in his shirt. “Hm! Hm!” Akashi was playing with Furihata’s nipple as he continually kisses him deeper. Akashi was pushing, hoping to kiss his lover deeper.

It has been minutes and yet their lips were still connected. From nipples, Akashi’s hand was playing with Furihata’s dick. He was hugging his lover tight and Furihata was clinging to him.

“S-Sei-” Furihata managed to speak and Akashi, finally pulled away. Furihata was desperately gasping for air as he seductively look at Sei with teary eyes.

“Hm?” Sei said.

“C-Can’t… hold it… anymore…” Furihata begged. His vision was getting cloudy, so as his mind. Akashi successfully made his lover helplessly stimulated.

Akashi chuckled and French kissed his lover for a few seconds before answering. “Reflect on your actions earlier, okay? For now… time for my _meal~_.” Akashi moistened his lips for the second time and passionately embraced Furihata.

All through night long.

The next morning, Furihata couldn’t move.

“Stupid…” he mumbled as Akashi kissed him good morning.

“You’re partly to blame, my dear,” Akashi chuckled and attended his classes.

While on his way, Akashi thought how arousing a sexually-frustrated Furihata was, so he decided to always behave like this during the days before exam week.

_Fin._


End file.
